1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with selective oxidation of ethyl toluene or methyl styrene isomer mixtures to obtain a product with a high meta isomer content.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insofar as is now known, it has not been previously proposed to use a modified zeolite to selectively oxidize ethyl toluene or methyl styrene isomer mixtures to obtain a product with a high meta isomer content.